Naruto: Aura Quest
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: AU Where Naruto gets sent to the Pokemon world. A few years later with Lucario by his side Naruto sets off for adventure in the Kanto region! A rewrite of Naruto: Aura Rising. Naruto/Harem, mainly Naruto/Caitlin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Naruto. Though my Darkrai owns at Pokemon**

First of all welcome. This fic is for the NarutoxPokemon challenge fic by Challenger, as such I don't own the original concept behind this story. This story while based on the original challenge, does NOT follow it completely.

This story is a re-write of my first Naruto/Pokemon story Naruto: Aura Rising

While writting this I recieved a lot of assistance from Mind-Slaver and I would like to acknowledge all the help I was given.

As per the terms of this challenge this will be a Harem fic. There will be one overall main girl and then one more per region.

To start off with, just a note about Harem fics. To be honest, to a large extent I'm not overly fond of them in general, mainly because a lot of them are just Naruhina with Naruto sleeping with another 10 or 20 women for no reason other than he can. For those of you who are reading this and have written a Harem fic where that isn't the case, then I salute you, I have no problems what so ever if thats not an issue. Anyway I digress for (almost) every Naruto harem fic I've noticed, there's two points generally in common with them.

For the position of Naruto's main girlfriend, for this role I have selected Caitlin (For those of you who don't know her she's the lady at the Battle Castle as well as a member of the Unova Elite Four). While this may seem like a weird pick, Sse is one of my favourite Pokemon girls and she rarely gets any attention in fanfic. I also find her character interesing and belive it could work well with the story.

While this fic's rating will eventually raise to M (most likely when the group reaches Pewter city), please note that it will be for ocasional swearing, implied sexual activity and Brock's frequent perverted comments, there will be no explicit material.

Naruto leaving Pallet town and setting off on his Pokemon journey will begin in chapter 3 or 4. I'll tell you which one specifically next chapter.

Also for anyone reading my Naruto/FMA fic Child of Sin, the next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend. The rewrite of this delayed it.

Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure<em>

"This is ANBU captain Dragon reporting in, sir!"

In the office of the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, two men were present. The first, sitting behind his desk was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen was an elderly man who loved his village dearly. He had once retired from the position of Hokage but after the Kyuubi's attack 12 years prior and the death of his successor, Minato Namikaze, he had been forced to retake the position. He wore the robes of the Hokage office and was currently smoking a pipe.

The second man in the room stood in front of the desk standing in attention before the Hokage. This man wore the standard ANBU attire and had spicky blonde hair. The mask that he wore on his face was that of a pitch black dragon spoken of in legend. The man, if you could call him that, looked to be about 12 years old.

Taking a few puffs from his pipe, Hiruzen faced the boy. "I take it your mission was a success?"

"The target was wiped out as per the mission objective." The boy said emotionlessly.

"Good, I'll have the payment in your account by the morning." The Hokage said before a cruel smirk spread across his face, "Minus the expenses for all the collateral damage during the mission of course."

"Understood."

As the boy made his way out of the office, he bumped into another man who was entering. This new comer was an old man with bandages covering half of his face.

"Watch were your going brat."

After the boy had left, Hiruzen spoke, "What is it you want Danzo?"

Danzo smirked, "I wanted to see how our 'weapon' was progressing."

A cruel smile appeared on Sarutobi's face, "Same results as the last time you had checked, Naruto has high Jonin level Taijutsu and Ninjutsu as well as Chunin level Kenjutsu skills. His Genjutsu skill is almost non-existent, however we didn't really want him as a Genjutsu type anyway. He has also masted the use of Senjutsu."

"Will you be starting on his training in the use of Youki soon?"

The Hokage gave a nod at that, "Soon, I'm certain that by now Naruto is completely convinced of our 'goodwill,' all that remains in our plan is to inform him of the fox and begin his training in the use of its power."

The two men's laughter echoed throughout the building,

* * *

><p><em>With Naruto<em>

Upon exiting the Kage's tower, the ANBU removed his mask revealing blue eyes and three whisker shaped marks on each side of his face. The boy then placed a henge over himself, replacing his ANBU attire with an orange Jumpsuit and his forehead protector with a pair of goggles, placing a fake smile on his face, and began to run at a slow speed through the streets of Konoha towards his apartment.

Ignoring the glares and insults of the populace, Naruto begins to sink into deep thought. Despite Naruto's position as a ANBU, on the orders of the Sandaime Naruto had to hide his identity from the village. Because of this the village gave him no respect and continued to treat him like garbage for being the container of the Kyuubi. On the night of Naruto's birth 12 years ago the Nine-tailed demon fox had attacked the village. The Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father Minato Namikaze had sealed the fox within the boy in the hope that he would be treated like a hero by the village. Unfortunately, the village and in particular the council, with the Sandaime at its head had denied this last wish. Although many of the council had wanted Naruto's head, Hiruzen had instead devised a plan to use the child.

Hiruzen's plan involved letting Naruto live like an ordinary child until he was five years old, trying to make himself appear to be a grandfather figure towards the child and convincing him to try and gain the villages love and admiration by becoming Hokage. When Naruto was five Sarutobi, still under the guise of a loving Grandfather, offered Naruto training by one of the legendary Sannin, the toad sage Jiraiya. Jiraiya then taught the boy for 6 years before he returned to the village and had done missions as a member of ANBU for the year.

Jiraiya, the one man Naruto was certain he could count on as a friend. Soon after Jiraiya had taken Naruto off on the training trip, he had revealed to the child the Sandaime's plan as well as Naruto's own heritage and burden. Jiraiya had also taught Naruto Fuinjutsu as well as how to contact his Biju, despite being given specific instructions not to be the Sandaime. Jiraiya was also the only man whom Naruto had revealed his own ambitions to, which Jiraiya supported whole hardily.

Walking into his apartment and seeing no changes since the last time he had visited, Naruto walked over to his bed and sat down in a meditative pose.

Standing in front of a giant cage inside a sewer, Naruto began to speak,

"Kurama, you awake?"

In the darkness of the cage a giant eye opened and a voice rang out, "**What is it Naruto, have you gotten the supplies we need yet?"**

This caused a frown to appear on Naruto's face, "Not quite yet Sis, It should be soon though."

That's right the mighty Nine-tailed demon fox was female, before Naruto's attempts to converse with the fox, everyone had simply assumed that the fox was male, after all no one was quite willing to risk their lives by walking into the kitsunes path and asking it what gender it was. Not that it really made much difference anyway, a giant fox that's destroying everything in it's path is a giant fox that's destroying everything in it's path no matter what gender it was. Although Kurama had disliked Naruto at first, the child's optimism had grown on her and the two had soon become as close as siblings, even occasionally referring to each other as such.

Hearing a voice Naruto, stopped meditating to see a messenger toad jumping up and down in front of him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Jiraiya said that preparations are done and everything is in the cabin in the woods."

A smile stretched across Naruto's face, "Excellent! Thanks for telling me."

"No problem!" And with that the toad seemingly poofed out of existence.

Taking off towards the cabin Naruto and Kurama began to converse.

"**So, it's finally about to happen."**

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

Soon after Kurama and Naruto had reconciled their differences, Naruto had discovered that Kurama could use her power to jump between worlds. However they faced two problems, the first was that they would need supplies in case of emergency and the second was that if they disappeared from the secure training grounds of Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya would be blamed and punished. Storing the idea away for future use Naruto had completed his training with Jiraiya and waited a few months before revealing his plans to Jiraiya when he visited one month ago. Supporting his idea, Jiraiya had offered to get supplies for him and had told him that he would send a messenger toad to him when he was done.

Reaching the cabin, the door opened and a white haired man with a head band with the Kanji for oil on it walked out.

"So you're finally here kid."

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya gave a smile, "Didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you?"

Handing Naruto a bag of scrolls Jiraiya continued, "This bag contains all the provisions that you asked for, as well as some cash and some jewels in case of emergency. I also gave you the complete collection of all my works, in case you got bored on the trip."

Naruto deadpanned, "You do realise that the trip will be instantaneous don't you?"

"Eh, keep them anyway; consider it a last minute gift from me, also here." Jiraiya said handing Naruto a small pen, "That's the pen I used to write all of my books, it's one of the most precious things I own, I'd like you to have it."

Walking over Naruto gave his teacher a final hug, "Goodbye Jiraiya and Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it kid, just don't die on me."

Stepping back Naruto gave Jiraiya one final smile,"All right Kurama, I'm ready."

**"Okay then, Prepare yourself, Three... Two... One... GO!"**

And with that a flash of light occurred where Naruto once stood. When it faded the room was empty save from Jiraiya.

"Good luck, Naruto."

And with that Jiraiya departed as well.

* * *

><p><em>Pallet Town<em>

Opening his eyes Naruto saw that he was in a small town, looking down Naruto saw that his entire body was made of a blue substance. Looking around to see people walking around without noticing him, Naruto wondered out loud, "Can't they see me? Or is this kind of thing normal around here?"

"The first one I'm afraid."

Looking down Naruto saw a small grey and red fox looking creature facing up at him.

"What you can see me? But how? And who are you anyway?"

"It's me you idiot!"

"Kurama?"

"Yes and now that we have that sorted out, I can begin to explain what happened. It seems that when we entered this world, the two of us lost our physical bodies. You almost passed on but I tied myself to you and was able to keep us alive. I found the body of a dying, whatever this thing is and took it's body. I then hid the supplies nearby before you woke up."

"So what do I do now?"

"First of all we need to find you a body to inhabit. Fortunately I came across a hospital while I was hiding your supplies; If we can find a dying patient there you can take their body."

"Alright then, lead the way."

* * *

><p><em>Pallet Town Hospital<em>

In the Hospital, Naruto quickly found the body of a dying 18 year old boy, although reluctant, Naruto knew that he had no choice and was about to take the body before he did however he heard sobbing coming from the adjacent room.

Walking over, Ash saw a young woman crying along with a doctor and an old man in a lab coat. Lying next to them on the bed was a dying child.

"Were sorry Miss Ketchum, but unless that medication we gave him has any effect, we doubt your son will last the night."

Hearing that the woman's sobs got louder, "No, not Ash, why did this have to happen?"

Frowning the old man turned to face the doctor, "Are you sure there's nothing you can do for him Rodger?"

"Sorry Dad, but it's all up to the medication and Ash's willpower now."

Hearing this story, Naruto couldn't help but feel for the poor woman. He wished he could do something to ease her suffering.

Sighing Kurama said "Go ahead."

"What?"

"If you want to comfort that woman, then you could take the body of that child, it would set our plans back a few years though."

"But what about your freedom?"

"I've waited years for it, a few more won't hurt, besides I have a sort of freedom already and you deserve a family anyway.

"Thank you and with this Naruto walked over and touched the child, his aura being sucked in to the body.

* * *

><p>Delia Ketchum was a poor woman. When she was younger, she met and fell in love with a man, however when she fell pregnant with Ash her boyfriend left her. Her own parents kicking her out in disgrace, Delia was forced to abandon her apprenticeship with Professor Oak and get a job at a small cafe. When Ash was born she had to begin working double shifts. Fortunately her neighbours, the family of her old teacher, the Oak's had been very supportive of her, without their friendship as well as the fact they were willing to watch over Ash for free, she likely wouldn't have managed.<p>

Hearing a gasp, Delia looked up to see Ash opening his eyes.

"ASH!"

"Mum?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If it seemed a little dark, please note that it should get brighter from here on out.<p>

As for the FemKyuubi, please note that the Kyuubi's gender is never stated in Canon. I'm mainly using a female Kyuubi because of a joke later on, around Mount Moon. Also note that although the Kyuubi is in the form of a Zorua it is not part of Naruto's team and will have more of a guiding role.

The current (Default) girls decided for the Harem are:

Kanto (Second run through, battle frontier): Sabrina

Johto: Jasmine

Hoenn: May

Sinnoh: Dawn

Unova: White

These are simply default selections and should people ask otherwise, they will be changed.

If there is a particular Pokemon you want Naruto (Or anyone really) to have then, just ask in a review. Note that I have complete choice in the matter of whether I use it our not. The Pokemon can also be of any generation.

Please Review.


End file.
